Día en Fuuga
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Lili ha sido invitada a Fuuga por el viejo Mundock para que pase unos días. Sin embargo, ella parece extrañar algo... O a alguien.


El sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, hacía una temperatura agradable y las escasas nubes que había en el cielo solo ayudaban a mantener aquella maravillosa temperatura... En definitiva, hacía un día expléndido.

Sin embargo, a Lili no se lo parecía tanto. Había sido prácticamente arrastrada a Fuuga por el ex-general Mundok. Lo cierto era que le tenía mucho aprecio a ese hombre, después de todo siempre la habia tratado muy bien, llegando incluso al punto de tratarla como si fuese su propia hija o nieta. Sin embargo, una cosa no quitaba la otra.

La chica había tenido que acudir a la capital del reino debido a una llamada del rey. Curiosamente, el anciano también estaba allí y no dudó en invitarla a su villa en cuando hubiese acabado sus quehaceres. Y ella no pudo negarse. Así que ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre una roca a la orilla del río, observando su curso. Al menos allí tenía algo de tranquilidad y paz, debido a que a la poca gente que conocía en Fuuga, estaba ocupada. Incluso Ayura y Tetora habían desaparecido. Podría haber ido con cualquier otra persona a la que no conociera, ya que gente allí era realmente amable y alegre, pero no estaba de humor.

Absorta en sus pensamientos como estaba, no escuchó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Su asaltante caminó hacia ella con sigilo, y una vez estuvo tras la muchacha, se agachó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la contraria. Ante aquél acto que la pilló tan desprevenida, dio un respingo, aunque rápidamente supo de quién se trataba.

—¡Oye! ¿Es que no te han enseñado a saludar? —Habló, con un tono que reflejaba una molestia que en realidad no sentía— además, ¿y si te hubiese pegado para defenderme?

—No es necesario que aparezca de improviso para que me pegues, Lili. —Respondió el muchacho, alzando un momento la mirada hacia los ojos de ella para después, volver a agacharla y besar su hombro, aunque apenas fue un roce.

—Te odio, Taewoo.

—Tampoco es necesario que se dé esta situación para que me digas eso.

La de cabellos azules resopló y se cruzó de brazos sobre el lugar en el que él tenía su brazo rodeándola. Él siempre era tan tranquilo y lo hacía todo con tanta relajación que en muchas ocasiones había deseado estrangularlo. Sin embargo, allí estaba; entre sus brazos e intentando ocultar una gran sonrisa. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? Realmente, ni lo recordaba.

Agachó la cabeza y empujó suavemente la del muchacho para que dejase de ocultar su rostro. Se inclinó hacia él e hizo un amago de besar sus labios, aunque en vez de eso, besó su mejilla. Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro de ella mientras que una mueca apareció en los de él, ya que realmente esperaba ese beso. Él no solía molestarse casi nunca, debido a que todo solía darle igual, pero no fue el caso. Llevaba bastante sin verla y sin besar sus labios... ¿y qué era lo que ella hacía? Vengarse porque la había sorprendido.

Y esa mueca obviamente, no había pasado desapercibida para ella y le encantó. Debía admitir -no, en realidad no era probable que lo admitiera- que también quería besarle. Desde el momento en que llegó a Fuuga, había estado esperando por el regreso del general, porque ya había que tener mala suerte para hacer el viaje hacia su hogar y que él no estuviese.

Taewoo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca llegaron a salir de su boca ya que sus labios fueron cubiertos con los de ella. Fue un beso tierno y suave que no duró demasiado, pero que consiguió transmitir lo mucho que se habían echado de menos sin tener que decírselo.

—¿Has esperado mucho por mí? —Preguntó el joven, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cabello de la chica, acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Pft, ¿qué? ¿Esperarte a ti? —Sin saber cómo, Lili se deshizo del abrazo y se puso en pie, colocándose bien las ropas con gestos de indignación— ¿pero quién te crees que eres?

Y ahí estaba otra vez. No sabía cómo, pero esa muchacha podía pasar de ser un gatito mimoso a un gato con muy malas pulgas en tan solo décimas de segundo. Sin pensarlo, ella echó a caminar mientras que él se levantó del suelo con evidente pereza.

—¿Sabes que ya no te sale tan bien como antes?

—¿De qué hablas?

Lili se detuvo ante su comentario, dándole tiempo a ponerse a su altura. Se acercó mucho, llegando a invadir sus espacio personal. Aunque eso, obviamente, no era algo que realmente le molestara. —Estás sonriendo.

Y era cierto, la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro desde el momento en el que sintió que estaba a su lado. Ella en su defensa solamente le hizo una burla, a lo que él respondió con una risa.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Déjame en paz, niño. —Respondió, contradiciendo sus palabras ya que le abrazó, rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza con los brazos. Él no hizo ningún comentario, sino que se limitó a devolverle el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba claro que ella nunca cambiaría, pero él la adoraba así. Y ella a él también.


End file.
